I Wanna Keep You
by Falsebound Wings
Summary: Gilbert works at a concentration camp deep in the heart of Germany. one day a new shipment of humans are brought in and they include a pair of twins. one catches his eye. will Gilbert have a change of heart? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I wanna keep you.

Summary: Gilbert works at a concentration camp deep in the heart of Germany. one day a new shipment of humans are brought in and they include a pair of twins. one catches his eye. will Gilbert have a change of heart?

Rated: M

parings: GilbertxMatthew Ludwigx Feliciano ArthurxFrancis mentioned AlfredxMatthew.

Warnings: BL Don't like don't read. Blood, violence and poor living conditions. Also Alfred and Gilbert have problems controlling they're mouths...

Chapter name: His eyes

It was awesome I mean everyone there was afraid of the awesome me and believe me they should be I would skin their hides without hesitation. The blood on my hands at the end of every day made me feel like the most powerful man on the face of the whole fucking planet! To see the looks of fear on the faces of the people that were sent to be delt with by me, well it was like pure fucking extacy!

Around noon a new shipment comes in and I along with a few others get to pick out the good ones (the ones who can work or the ones the doc might want) from the bad ones (the sick or those too old to do anything). the bad ones were immidatly taken care of and the others were round up and thrown into 'houses'. A certian number to each 'house'. Each occupant was given a tattoo with a few numbers on it and was marked down in the house they were given making it easier to find them.

On a boring day I would sit around polishing my boots or playing with my hair before going and annoying my younger but much more musculiar brother Lidwig who would, in an annoyed fashion, tell me to fuck off and get back to my job. He also had his hands full with his lover Feliciano. We called the small italian and his brother Ludwig's pets because they had come in on a shipment and Ludwig kept them. Orignally Ludwig was only going to keep the younger italian but seeing the poor thing cry turned my brother into a softie and he then said he would keep the older one too.

Sometimes a shipment wouldn't come in and that would be a really boring day when all I could do was listen to Feliciano's brother (Lovino) yelling that me and my brother were 'Potato bastards' this amused me to a point but when I got annoyed with it I told him to beat it or I would beat him. He would quickly get the point and scurry off towards his brother, Ha as if the small Italian could protect the other from me! that made me laugh.

I was good at what I did and I was proud but sometimes I felt...lonely...I mean my brother had Feli and I gotta say the kid was cute and he seemed to brighten up my brothers life. But all I had was Gilbird my ,Awesome, Pet bird but he couldn't talk to me or give me a hug if I needed one and he definitaly couldn't keep me company when I was sleeping that would be just wrong!

But the days always ended the same, another day and more blood on my hands, and another night of dreamless sleep.

Noon arrived and I went out with my brother and two others to get the shipment. The people poured out of the train cars in an endless stream and I yelled at them to line up oldest to youngest, it made my job easier and they would shuffle around for a good twenty minutes until their lines were set. Me and the men would walk around examining them and lining them up in new lines.

While walking through a line of teenagers I spotted a set of twins one taller than the other with short blond hair and bright blue eyes his hand clutching his twin's protectivly while said twin hid behind his brother.

He caught my eye instantly.

Shoulder length blond hair with a wayward curl sticking out in front of his face. Large purple eyes and the scared look on his girlish face. In the hand that wasn't clutched in his brother's he gripped a large polar bear plush burring his face into the worn out fur crying to his brother in french that he didn't want to die.

I didn't want him to die either.

The older twin looked at him with a smile whispering back "Don't worry you'll be fine because I'll get us out of her I'll be your hero remember I promised dad and papa" this small moment made me smile. As I made my way towards them the elder twin stood in front of his brother a scowl on his face as the smaller one gripped onto his brother for dear life. I gripped both their arms and pushed them into a line of their own. I would find out who they were and once I was done with the older one I'd keep the younger one for my awesome self.

AN: I know its short and its shit but I was having a bad night so I had to get this out before I lost it tell me what you think and I might write more if I get a review or two I'm not asking for much...

Oh if you have a facebook hetalia look me up pleeeeaaase

Feliciano 'uke-italy' Vargas


	2. big brother edit

Title: I wanna keep you.

Summary: Gilbert works at a concentration camp deep in the heart of Germany. one day a new shipment of humans are brought in and they include a pair of twins. one catches his eye. will Gilbert have a change of heart?

Rated: M

parings: GilbertxMatthew Ludwigx Feliciano ArthurxFrancis mentioned AlfredxMatthew. (And by request) LarsxLovino

Warnings: BL Don't like don't read. Blood, violence and poor living conditions. Also Alfred and Gilbert have problems controlling they're mouths...

Chapter name: Big Brother and fear.

Finishing the job at hand I left the sorting and housing of the other occupants to my brother and the other men. I gripped the elder of the twins arms forcing his brother to follow him without question. The smaller one looked like he was about to say something but the older one shot him a glare and he snut his mouth. Walking into my 'office' I released the boys arm and pointed for his brother to stand beside him.

I looked them over pulling at their clothes making sure they weren't sickly or had any wounds that should be tended too, it would be a shame to waste such a pretty boy.

As I gripped the younger twin's shirt to inspect him the older one grabbed my arm and pushed me away and stepped in front of his twin with a look of rage. This was going to be more difficult than I had thought.

"Al please don't do that I don't want you to get hurt!" the younger one finally spoke and I smiled, so the older one is Al.

"Stay away from my brother bastard" He didn't listen to his brother the boy was much to angry with the thought of me even looking at the other boy. I glared at him walking up to him and with speed he didn't think I possesed smacked him across the face sending him stumbling.

"Your in no position to be making orders..Al was it?" I smirked and put my attetion to the younger boy cowering in front of me face stuffed into his bear. I bent down a bit and grabbed his chin making him look at me.

"And you what is your name Liebe?" He tried to pull his face away tears pouring down his cheeks. He was really truly scared of me and I smiled at that.

"M...Matthew" he whispered and I smirked so I could get an answer from him.

"And how old are you Matthew?"

"18...P..Please let me go I just wanna go home Please let us go!"

"Shh Liebe I did not bring you here to hurt you" I said trying to make him calm down and I heard his brother growling behind me. I inwardly smirked at him yes growl all you want because at the end of the day I'm still better than you!

"Let go of my brother Nazi bastard I won't let another one of you bastards defile him!" What someone had defiled him someone had touched something that should have always belonged to me. I felt the outrage curdle in my stomach.

"Matthew you and your brother now belong to me No-one is to touch you if they do tell me and something will be done." I growled

"We. Don'. expecially a nazi bastard like you" The older one yelled again and I released the younger boy to look at his brother.

"You'll shut up if you know whats good for you. Be glad the Awesome me chose to bring you here and not leave _you_ out there to be killed." I growled back and he shut up rushing over to his brother taking him into his arms. this was going to be a problem but I would deal with it.

I lead them to where they would be staying and they went in without a fight.

"Now I will bring you food and water you each have a bed so don't complain." I looked at Al and growled. "and if you cause me any trouble Al I'll kill you" I said and I noticed how Matthew started to cry.

"A...Al please listen to him please I can't lose you too!" Al gave a small sigh and turned away from me to hold his brother.

"Its okay mattie I won't leave you because I'm you hero" A touching scene but it didn't matter to me the older one would be dead when I chose the time. I closed the door and went back to my post and perhaps go piss off Ludwig. 

"A...Alfred why did you do that I...I don't want you to die!" Matthew yelled and Alfred looked at him petting his hair and kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry Mattie I...I just don't want anyone to touch you not ever again" Alfred's eyes narrowed and he pulled his twin onto his lap. "I won't let anyone touch you ever!" he repeated burring his face into the youngers neck sobbing.

"I couldn't protect you from the others but I'll protect you now" Matthew pet his brother's hair smiling.

"I know you will Alfred because you love me more than anyone else and you always will" Matthew said and Alfred nodded.

Sorry its short I'll edit it later


	3. Its Good To Be Awesome

Title: I wanna keep you.

Summary: Gilbert works at a concentration camp deep in the heart of Germany. one day a new shipment of humans are brought in and they include a pair of twins. one catches his eye. will Gilbert have a change of heart?

Rated: M

parings: GilbertxMatthew Ludwigx Feliciano ArthurxFrancis mentioned AlfredxMatthew.

Warnings: BL Don't like don't read. Blood, violence and poor living conditions. Also Alfred and Gilbert have problems controlling they're mouths...

Chapter name: Its good to be Awesome

On with the story ^_^

three days. Its been three days since Matthew and Alfred started their stay at the Camp and everyday food and water was brought to them but never by the same person. Alfred would always stand in front of Matthew who would stand quietly and hold his bear. Once the food was set down Alfred would look at it as if inspecing it, not trusting a single soul in the area even the others that were on the train with them.

"A...Al I don't think they're going to poision us." Matthew's quiet voice popped up and Alfred sighed giving Matthew his share and taking his own.

"You never know Mattie, they could turn on you in the blink on an eye." Alfred muttered placing another spoonful of porage into his mouth. Matthew followed eating his own after his brother deemed it okay to eat.

"Al, Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" Alfred sighed and looked at his food.

"Mattie I really don't know" Matthew sighed and relaxed against his brother.

"Well I hope we do" He said closing his eyes. Alfred pet his brother's head and sighed.

"Yeah Mattie I hope we do too" He whispered

I sat in my office looking through papers that to me ment absolutly nothing to me. My mind kept wandering back to that delicious looking blond that always hid behind his brother. It was hard not to! I mean he was perfect and well you can probably guess what I was imagening that would make my mouth water.

Anyways, Pushing the papers off to the side I stood up placing my hat on my head and walking out to the door and pushing it open to go get the new shipment.

This time Ludwig brings his 'Pets' along with him. Guess he couldn't find anyone to watch them.

As we look through the groups of new occupants I hear the older Italian yelling, What does he want now? I looked over to see him with his small frame wrapped around a new occupant from Holland. This confused me apparently he'd taken a liking to the man. Ludwig was yelling at him holding out his gun and threatening the small Italian with Feliciano yelling and crying for the larger German to not hurt his Fratello while pulling his arm back. WIth a sigh I glared at the people in the line my look saying "Move and I'll blow you to bits" and I walked towards my brother.

"Yo Whats going on here?" Ludwig looked at me and then back at Lovino and the new man.

"Well looks like Lovino has taken a liking to this guy here and well he wants to keep him." Ludwig growled through clenched teeth. I sighed and looked at the eldist Italian a scowl on his face but his eyes filled with tears something the awesome me had never seen before. I turned back to my brother and shrugged my shoulders.

"Eh let the little bastard have his pet maybe it'll keep him busy for a while." My brother sighed and let his hand holding his gun fall. and Feliciano sighed running and holding his brother while said brother sighed and the older man pet the Italian's head. Maybe they knew each other I mean it would make sence.

The new 'Pet',Lars, was to be bunked with Ludwig's Italians in the house next to my twins.

Later that day I went to check on my 'pets' and noticed them both sleeping on the floor, Matthew's head pillowed on Al's chest his bear clutched in his arms and their half eaten bowls of porage on the floor next to them.

"Hey wake up!" I yelled not at all worried about distroying their peace. Matthew Jolted awake pushing his brother's protective arms away from his body. He noticed me and his body automatically tensed.

Well I wasn't going to get anywhere like this I needed the damn kid to trust me not think I was here to fucking rape him.

"L...Let Alfred sleep please, He was awake all night watching me he...he's worried about me!" That was I think the most I've had him talk to me in what three days. I nodded allowing the older and more annoying twin to sleep but beckoned Matthew over to me with one finger. He stood hesitantly looking at me tears in his bright purple eyes. I sighed once again.

"Kid I'm not here to hurt you! just get over here." My voice was harsher than what I'd wanted it to be but he followed the order until he stood about a foot from me. I rolled my eyes, Well it was a start. Closing the space until he was only a few inches from me. He started to back away but I glared at him.

"Stay!" I growled in a low voice and he started to shudder again. I gripped his chin with my hand and forced my lips to his and his eyes opened wide and he started crying. this was odd to me this had never happed I guess what his brother said was true but it really didn't stop me. I let him go when he started whimpering. He backed away almost triping on his brother who remained asleep.

"My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt rememer it you'll be crying it out soon enough liebe" I whisperd with a smirk before leaving and locking the door once again.

Ah its good to be Awesome.

AN: I hope this is better than the shit I wrote yesterday I mean I had My niece's party but I still tried to put something up...Now if you don't mind Imma go play 'PORTAL'

Leave me reviews PLEASE! =)


	4. Not so bad?

Title: I wanna keep you.

Summary: Gilbert works at a concentration camp deep in the heart of Germany. one day a new shipment of humans are brought in and they include a pair of twins. one catches his eye. will Gilbert have a change of heart?

Rated: M

parings: GilbertxMatthew Ludwigx Feliciano ArthurxFrancis mentioned AlfredxMatthew.

Warnings: BL Don't like don't read. Blood, violence and poor living conditions. Also Alfred and Gilbert have problems controlling they're mouths...

Chapter name: Not so bad?

I wasn't expecting the 'Welcome' I got the next day when I went to bring the twins their breakfast. I opened the door but had to close it again almost immidiatly as an empty bowl from the day before was thrown at me by an angry blond.

".!" Yeah a majorly angry posessive angry blond. Alfred was looking at me pure hate in his eyes and I growled almost reaching for my gun but remembering I had to get Matthew to trust me, and well killing his brother was not the best idea.

Speaking of Matthew he was in his normal place, hiding behind his brother clutching that worn toy bear to his chest and...Crying? He was crying. that would explain the pissed off older twin.

"Never ever touch my brother again you fucking bastard!" Oh so thats why he's pissed because I kissed his brother. I smirked and looked at Matthew.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" I said and I saw Matthew flinch. I held my hand up and once again beckoned him forward like I had done the night before and he followed the order. Alfred's arm snapped out in front of him pushing Matthew back down onto his bed.

"No! Stay right there Mattie you don't have to listen to him!" He growled and Matthew looked at him.

"A..Al, please don't do this I don't want you to get hurt!" Alfred growled louder and he looked at me eyes narrowed his hand going and clutching his brother's arm tight enough it looked like it might bruise. With a sigh I pulled out my gun I was really hoping to just make my point and leave but the boy pushed me too far.

Matthew got the point and looked at his brother pushing at his arm.

"Al, Al let go please you promised you wouldn't leave me please I don't want him to kill you, Alfred, please" Matthew was screaming his eyes blurry with the much larger tears falling down his face. Alfred tenced letting his grip on his brother go. I beckoned Matthew over to me once again and he ran over shivering. I smirked and ran my hand through his hair and looked at his brother.

"You, Alfred, are in no position to be making orders. As you can see Matthew understands that," I gripped Matthew's chin and smiled at him "Don't you Matthew?" I whispered. He instantly nodded and I watched Alfred's face go red with anger and just to piss him off more I kissed Matthew. Feeling the shivering boy I grinned going further than I had the night before. I nipped at his bottem lip and he gasped giving me entrence to his mouth. My tongue darted out to map out the moist cavern and once the boy started whimpering I let him go smirking.

"There now that wasn't bad now was it liebe?" I didn't wait for his reply before turning to his brother. "Behave and I'll let you live!" I growled before opening the door, closing and locking it behind me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred watched the door in deathly silence while Matthew shurnk to the floor sobbing the memories of the other camps coming back to him.

"That bastard! How dare he touch you how dare he even think about it!" Alfred yelled running to his brother's side holding him tightly.

"Mattie we're going to find a way to get out of here!" he said holding his brother tighter and bringing him over to his bed. "Sleep mattie okay I'll get us out of here I promise" He whispered letting his brother rest was always the best idea he didn't sleep much the night before and it was reasonable but now that Al was awake he knew somehow he would be safe and maybe just maybe that Gilbert guys wasn't so bad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ve~ Fratello why did you want to keep Lars anyway?" Feliciano asked his brother who looked at him and growled.

"Because he saved me when we were younger but I never said anything so shut up and let him sleep idiot!" Lovino said in a hushed tone while Feliciano shrugged and went to go find Ludwig.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AN: So you get an insight of whats going on with Lovino and Feliciano. Wow 2 chapters in one day I feel excited but on the other hand I had time to do so today. Well Gilbert is an asshole but Mattie is starting to relize someting...stockholm syndrome maybe? Who knows.

Sorry I ended so abruptly my brother was complaing about how he can't play call of duty because we have a bad connection or something its really annoying -_-

I'll put more in the next chapter to make up for it.


	5. Maybe

Title: I wanna keep you.

Summary: Gilbert works at a concentration camp deep in the heart of Germany. one day a new shipment of humans are brought in and they include a pair of twins. one catches his eye. will Gilbert have a change of heart?

Rated: M

parings: GilbertxMatthew Ludwigx Feliciano ArthurxFrancis mentioned AlfredxMatthew.

Warnings: BL Don't like don't read. Blood, violence and poor living conditions. Also Alfred and Gilbert have problems controlling they're mouths...

Chapter name: Maybe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I don't know what is wrong with me I mean, ever since I kissed Matthew and made him cry I've been feeling like shit! I mean how could I be such an asshole? I wanted the damn kid to trust me not cower at my feet every time I saw him! Gah I'm such a mess!

Yeah so my day hasn't been running as smoothly as I wanted it to. Aside from feeling like the biggest asshole on the planet, I had a stack of papers a mile high to fill out and that was going to take me hours. Then we had a problem with the new shipment seeing as we were running out of room in the area we had to send them to one with more space which gave me no outlet in trying to get rid of these damn feelings punching a hole in my chest.

"Fuck I need to find someting to do!" I growl slamming my pen on the table basically saying fuck it to the paperwork. Grabbing my hat and walking out the door with a cloud looming over my head. Hell I hated this feeling and I blamed it on Matthew, It was all his fault if he had just not made any sound or cry when I touched him than I would be feeling like the most Awesome person on the planet instead of the biggest asshole ever.

I grumbled to myself as I made my way towards my brother's 'pets' bunk maybe talking to Feliciano would make me feel better, the boy might be an air head but he has the quality to calm me down without me having to be an asshole. So I made my way through the cold of the just starting winter to go see my brother's lover and his brother.

Snow started falling as I made my way towards the secluded area of the camp where the pets houses were kept my brother's 'pets' were kept in the one next to mine. I pushed the door open and Lovino looked at me with a glare as he sat curled in Lars' arms trying to steal his body heat as he shiverred from the cold of the winter. Well looks like I need to get them more blankets. I'll do that later.

"Feliciano?" I asked looking around but saw no sign of him. I looked at Lovino who growled.

"He went to go find his potato bastard to get blankets but he hasn't come back yet." My eyes grew wider I'd noticed the way some of the other men looked at little Feliciano and I knew for a fact he wasn't with my brother because ol' stick in the mud Ludwig was in his office next to mine doing whatever it was Ludwig did. I quickly turned and ran out of the house and closed the door behind me, running towards my brother's office.

Pushing the door open as fast as I could without it bouncing back and hitting me in the face.

"Ludwig, we have a problem!" I yelled seeing my brother jump dropping his pen and sighing thinking it was something dumb.

"Feliciano, I can't find him! His brother said he left a while ago to come find you to get more blankets but he's not here!" Ludwig looked about ready to kill someone, apparently he'd seen the looks others gave his small Italian too. He stood quickly and ran out into the snow with me on his heels.

"I'll go this way you go that way!" I said and he nodded as we split.

"Feliciano! Feli where are you? Can you hear me?" Dammit nothing. I kept running making sure to stop every now and then and listen for him and to check every alleyway and behind every crate.

I was worried I had taken a liking to the small Italian boy, not like my brother had but he was cute in a small annoying airhead Italian sort of way, and not being able to find him was killing me. I had to look harder I scowerd the entire area yelling out his name.

Fuck why wasn't he calling back? If someone had hurt him they didn't have just Ludwig to worry about.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ludwig growled his heart beating faster than he thought it could. He had told Feliciano never to go out unless he or Gilbert was there to protect him, but the Italian didn't reize that others at the camp wanted him.

"Feliciano! Feliciano please answer me" He stopped for a moment waiting to hear if he got a reply but nothing. He growled and ran through the snow looking despratly for his lover.

"Feliciano where are you!" He yelled out stopping once again to listen and if he was a dog his ears would have perked up, the noise was small but he head it.

"Ludwig!" He heard him and he was going to find him.

"Feliciano where are you?" He yelled listening for his lover to answer.

"Ow ah h...help L..Ludwig!" that was it Ludwig ran towards the pained screams of his lover. The yells got closer until he reached an alleyway that no one would relize was there unless they were looking for it. Ludwig stopped at the entrence to the small Alleyway and growled seeing his lover pushed against the brick wall that made up the back of the alley his face contorted into a painned expression as his pants and jacket lay strewn out in on the ground covered in newly fallen snow. He was held against the wall by one of the other men who worked there his hips thrusting into the small Italian. Blood coloured the snow red and with a final groan the larger male came inside the Italian who cried out shaking his head from side to side.

Ludwig growled and ran towards the other man as he dropped the Italian roughty to the ground causing him to cry out and curl up into the snow. Gripping the man's collar Ludwig pushed him into the wall.

"I thought I made it clear to everyone that Feliciano is MINE! And here I find YOU raping hin and making him bleed. I have half a mind to take out my gun and shoot you with it!" Ludwig yelled punching the man in the face several times before droping him to pick up his lover. "But before I can do anyting I have to get him warmed up and make sure there isn't any other damage" Ludwig growled and spat at the man on the ground. He grabbed Feli's clothes and placed his pants back on so no others would see him like that.

Feliciano gripped onto Ludwig's jacket and started crying and it almost broke the German's heart to see the small man like this.

"Shhh Feliciano your safe now I've got you and no one can hurt you now. I'll send Gilbert back here to deal with him you'll never see him again" He whispered and started running back towards his office calling out to Gilbert that Feli was found.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I wanted to throw up. Just hearing what happened to Feliciano made me want to kill the bastard that did it. I grabbed my gun and knives and looked at Ludwig he'd told me where to find the bastard that did this and I was gone lost in my own madness. This was the one thing I was good at.

I found the guy and instead of it being Feli that he'd raped I imagened it as Matthew and that made me mad. Gripping his arm I growled and he looked at my red eyes and screamed he knew he was going to die and I was gleeful. Placing a sharp knife against his arm I slashed it open and girpped the sides that had been severed and pulled ripping him apart with my own hands. Blood falling on the ground as I repeated it over and over again basking in the screams that filled the once silent air.

Slash, rip and repeat until I was satisfied and decided to end his suffering and slit his throat letting him bleed out letting the last thing he ever saw be me girnning and covered in blood.

I wouldn't see Matthew tonight, I would scare him far to much so I sent Ludwig with more blankets and watched Feliciano sleep until my brother came back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matthew found it odd that Gilbert wasn't there that day. He'd heard people yelling and then later on he'd heard ear shattering screams echo through the camp but Alfred had held him close durring that. but still it was odd that the albino hadn't shown up.

The tall stocky German with the slicked back hair had come to bring them extra blankets but other than that and the people who brought them food, they had, had no other contact from anyone but each other which Matthew was just fine with.

Alfred had gone on for hours about how much he hated Gilbert and Matthew had listened quietly, letting his brother rant until he fell asleep, his head craddled in Matthew's lap with said blond's hand running through the now dirty hair of his brother's.

Maybe he would see Gilbert tomorrow...Maybe he wouldn't be so scared then...Maybe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AN/ I told you I would make a longer chapter...Its like 1am so if my writing is off excues it please.

Well Feli got rapped. and we got to see the sadist side of dear ol' Gilbert. and Mattie well I'm sorry he wasn't really in this one I was trying to define Gilberts character so yeah his relationship with his brother and his brother's lover but yeah

REVIEW PLEASEEEEE


	6. Falling for you

Title: I wanna keep you.

Summary: Gilbert works at a concentration camp deep in the heart of Germany. one day a new shipment of humans are brought in and they include a pair of twins. one catches his eye. will Gilbert have a change of heart?

Rated: M

parings: GilbertxMatthew Ludwigx Feliciano ArthurxFrancis mentioned AlfredxMatthew.

Warnings: BL Don't like don't read. Blood, violence and poor living conditions. Also Alfred and Gilbert have problems controlling they're mouths...

Chapter name: Falling for you

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

My schedual went back to normal the day after we found Feliciano. Ludwig checked on the small Italian it seemed every what ten minutes! I mean he would fill out his papers place them in the out bin, get up, and leave to check on his Italian. Which made me think. 'Hey I havn't checked on Matthew' So once my work was done I went to do just that.

Once again I was greeted with silence. Alfred was asleep and Matthew was watching him still holding that damned bear. I don't think Matthew even noiced me because the minute I took a step forward his head snapped to look in my direction and his eyes widened as he clutched his bear closer. I held my hands up in a surrender motion and I gave him a small smile.

"Hey hey I'm not here to hurt you I...I just wanted to talk. Is that okay liebe?" I said in a low voice making sure not to wake his monster of a brother. He gave a slight nod and looked at his brother before sliding out from behind him.

"W...what do you want to talk about?" he asked and I smiled motioning for him to sit on the ground. He complied and I followed crossing my legs and taking off my hat.

"Did you hear anything yesterday?" I asked looking at him. Matthew didn't look up but he nodded. "Do you want to know what it was?" again a nod. I sighed running my hand through his hair. he flinched away.

"We were looking for Feliciano, he's like you and your brother but he belongs to my brother. He went out yesterday to find Ludwig so he could get blankets for his brother, He won't try to escape he loves my brother too much but, Well he got taken away while he was going to Ludwig's office." I saw the fear showing on Matthew's face and I ran my hand through his hair again using my free hand to pull him over to me. surprised when he didn't fight back but gave in, maybe he was tired because he layed his head in my lap.

"Well I went to go talk to him and his older brother said he went to find Ludwig and I got worried so I went and told my brother. Feliciano...was...Feli was raped yesterday." I said not wanting to sugar coat the truth. Matthew nodded not seeming surprised.

"The other screaming you heard was me losing control on the man who commited the deed slashing and ripping him apart" At this I felt Matthew tence and shiver but I ran my hand continually through his hair calming him.

"Don't worry I will not kill you I feel more awesome today than I did yesterday!" I said and he seemed to relax. He looked tired I wonder if he'd gotten any sleep the night before. I was starting to notice the bags under his eyes. He wasn't sleeping well like his brother.

These brothers were odd to me always taking turns to look after one another. When Matthew was threatened then Alfred took a stand not letting up until his brother was out of harms way. that could be useful if I could ever get them to trust me. But Matthew seemed to stay awake all night to watch Alfred sleep making sure the older of the two got his rest and regained his energy for the next day.

Right now though Matthew seemed to be falling asleep with his head in my lap and I smiled at that.

"You can sleep you know. I'm not going to hurt you Matthew, I won't hurt your brother either. You need to sleep." I said and as I was about to pick him up he grabbed my dress shirt shaking his head.

"Don't go" he whispered and I looked at him wide eyed. why would he want me to stay here after I kissed his and made him cry. I sighed and nodded telling myself he wouldn't remember it in the morning. He smiled seeming content as I pet his hair. He was cuter than when I first saw him. now without the fear on his face. One thing puzzled me and I would have to ask him about it when he woke up. His brother had glasses and since they were twins did that mean he too had once had glasses? I mean maybe they were broken when he was raped or lost on the journey here or maybe he didn't wear them at all and I was just thinking too much.

I picked Matthew up when I knew for sure he was asleep his fingers untangled themselves from my shirt leaving the small space wrinkled and I smiled placing him next to his brother. I gripped the many blankets that had been placed in the area and pilled them ontop of the brothers making sure to keep them warm. Once Matthew was placed next to Alfred the older brother curled around his brother Protectivly seeming to remember that the toy bear was the first time since I met him I was glad Alfred was there to protect Matthew.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN/ So this one was a bit shorter because I have a Request form my best friend and well I have to get that one done too. so enjoy this one. we get to see Prussia's gentile side and his character is starting to change.


	7. OMAKE

OMAKE 1: Gilbert's Imagination.

((Omakes have nothing to do with the actuial story line just a but of humor now and then is fun))

I think I I'll be scared for life!

I went to check on Feliciano, Lovino and Lars only to walk in on Lars basically pounding the older Italian into the mattress. They were trying to be quiet though because Feliciano was asleep. The blond was looking at the small Italian with a smirk on his face as said Italian was basically a 'hot mess'. Mouth a gape with silent moans held back to let the younger Italian sleep peacefully.

I looked at them for a second and quickly closed the door behind me before I could repalce the scene there with the one wishing to make it's self known.

Oh how I wished it was Matthew on that mattress naked his body open for me to do with as I pleased. Myself above him plunging deep into the heat of his body. That body constricting around me until...FUCK!

Well this was wonderful now I had a 'problem'. I pinched the bridge of my nose and thought of things to will away the obvious erection I was now sporting thanks to my imagenation.

_um...Ugly guy...Ugly naked guys...Alfred...No wait he looks like Matthew and I want Matthew...mmmmm Matthew and Alfred. Twins..Oh Hell._

that was getting me nowhere! Now I just wanted to fuck someone. Hell this was going to be a bad day!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the next house Gilbert's imagenation wasn't so wrong As Matthew lay beneath his brother much like the scene he had just witnessed with Lovino and Lars...only diffrence was he didn't walk in on this one.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN/ Sorry I needed a bit of perverted humor since my day was shit! So I wrote this Maybe it will make you giggle cuz I giggled writing it.


	8. Brush

Matthew groaned and opened his eyes. When had he fallen asleep? and who how had all these blankets been pilled on him and his brother? Alfred looked down at his brother and grinned his goofy grin.

"Well looks like you slept eh Mattie?" Matthew nodded still not compleatly awake and he really didn't remember much from the night before but he knew he wasn't in any pain which was a good thing. Alfred ruffled Matthew's matted blond hair holding his 'baby' brother closer to him mummering how he would always protect him and how he would be Matthew's hero. Matthew smiled relaxing into his brother's hold letting whatever tears he'd held in fall down his face.

Matthew felt Alfred tence and a growl rummbled in his chest as the door creaked open. The moment Matthew looked at the door he knew who it was but for some reason he didn't feel scared of him at all anymore.

Gilbert gave a crooked smile to the twins and Matthew tried to return it but was jerked back behind his brother with said twin glaring at the albino.

"A...Al it's okay I...I don't think he's here to hurt us." Alfred turned his glare on his brother.

"Have you gone mad Mattie? This nazi bastard took us away from Dad and Papa! don't you want to see them agian?" Matthew cringed away from his brother backing against the wall. When Alfred was mad it scared Matthew to the bone.

"A...Alfred calm down yo...your scarring me!" Matthew yelled out but his brother was beyond mad. Gilbert walked over and grabbed Alfred's collar and pulled him away from the scared younger twin.

"Calm down he's right I'm not here to hurt you." Alfred growled at him looking like he was going to bite the Albino's head off.

"Get your filthy hands off me and stay the fuck away from my brother you bastard!" Alfred yelled and Matthew cringed but Gilbert just rolled his eyes placing the angry blond back onto the bed and giving Matthew his crooked smile which Matthew returned.

"Now on to why I came here. You two need a bath your hair looks like shit and sorry to say you both smell like hell. So I'm going to escort you both to the bath house and you will wash." Gilbert left no room for arguement as he pulled Matthew up and grabbed Alfred's collar again dragging him yelling a swearing from the house towards the bathouse.

Alfred grumbled but followed the orders to clean as he worked in getting the dirt and blood from his brother's hair. Matthew winced and whined as Alfred scrubbed harder than need be.

"we'll need a brush to get your hair untangled but other than that it should be clean now Mattie." he said before working on his own matted hair which, because it wasn't as long as Matthew's, was easer to clean and would require no brushing.

The boys walked out of the bathouse clean though Matthew's hair looke worse now than when he had first gone in. Gilbert looked at him and laughed.

"Good thing I have a brush" he said before escorting the boys back to they're house. Gilbert grabbed a brush and sat on the floor beckoning Matthwe to sit in his lap which much to his surprise he did, much to Alfred's displeasure.

Gilbert took great care in running the brush through the younger man's hair carefully pulling the knots from it. He found this to be very pleasing and maybe by doing this more often Matthew would trust him more.

Alfred Glared at them. He didn't like that man touching his brother, but there was nothing he could do. The man had power and he knew how to use it. Mattie was all he had left and he didn't want to sacrifice his happiness. He watched as Matthew smiled perhaps caught in a memory of when papa used to brush his hair. Maybe this man could help get them out! If he wanted Matthew to be happy, He would help them escape. That was it!

Now he just had to come up with a plan.

I liked the way the brush slid through his hair, no longer snagging in knots but sliced through it parting the strands that were just as soft as they looked. Matthew was smiling and perhaps falling asleep because he was leaning against me. I smiled pushing the hair on his shoulder over and resting my head in the crook of his neck.

He smelled pretty good. Like pancakes and forest. I liked this smell.


	9. Conciquences

AN/ Oh Hell in a hampster ball I'm soooooo very sorry for not updating in like FOREVER! I started school again. (senior fucking finally) and Then I applied to take my SATs (which I should be studying for now but I'm not cuz I love you guys) and also I'm applying for jobs as well as colleges...so I'm a very busy Hetalian. but The story MUST go on...sorry if this is short.

I understand that Alfred doesn't like the awesome me but what _he_ needs to understand is that you don't hit the one person who treats you properly even after you are a compleat ass to them. Now he had to pay conciquences and I didn't really like what I had to do.

Matthew was just starting to trust me.

But let me explain what happened. I was just brushing Matthew's (Awesome) hair and decided it was a most awesome idea to get a feel for what he smells like, So I placed my head in the juncture between Mattie's neck and shoulder and, Let me tell you this kid smelled Awesome! And just as I was savoring the sweet smell of Pancakes and maple that fucking kid (alfred) decides it's the best idea he ever had to punch me in the face. (Bad fucking idea). I heard something snap and I knew the fucker had broken my nose. Blood dripped onto my blue uniform creating and odd colour purple.

"Get the Fuck off my brother Fuckin' Nazi bastard!" He grabbed Matthew (who just so happened to be blushing) and ripped him away from me, and that I didn't like. He pushed Matthew behind him and was growling like a maniac. I glared at him and I could tell without even looking at him that Matthew knew what was coming.

"Wie kannst du mich geschlagen Junge!" I yelled out and I saw Matthew's hands tighten into his brother's shirt. the older blond stood his ground his hands balled into fists in front of him.

"I told you before that if you did anything there would be conciquences and now you've brought them upon yourself American!" I pushed him aside knowing if I did anything to him I might aswell be emotionally damaging a brick wall. What I had to do I didn't want to do.

Grabbing Matthew I pushed him to the other side of the room and pulled out the pair of handcuffs I had on my belt while turning to Alfred and pushing him to the wall and cuffing one wrist while winding the other around the support beam of the house, now he was stuck in that one spot and he couldn't do anything to me.

But this wasn't the worst part although I wished it was. Sighing inwardly I turned to Matthew who was cowering on the other side of the room. His purple eyes wide and turned on me. I pulled out my switch blade and mouthed a sorry as I walked towards him. He looked like he wanted to phase into the wall to get away but it wasn't going to happen. Grabbing his arm I pulled him to me turning towards his twin I wrapped my arm around Matthew's neck not to tight but just enough to keep him there.

"W...What the hell are you doin' Leave Mattie be and fight me Dammit!" Alfred looked scared now. If anyone in the camp even came towards Matthew he would make sure he wasn't injured. But he couldn't do anything now and I could tell it was killing him. Fuck, it was killing me too!

Nevertheless I took the blade and placed it on Matthew's cheek and watched him flinch and then he cried out when I pulled it down his face cutting the skin open. With a smirk I licked up the blood that was appearing from the mark. It wasn't deep enough to scar but Matthew was crying. Why did it have to be me that inflicted this pain on him?

"Stop it Stop it You're hurting him. STOP!" Alfred shouted pulling at the cuffs.

I let go of Matthew and pushed him to the side not wanting to look at the pain in his face, Pain I had caused him.

"Everytime you disobay me I'll cut him again. Got it boy?" I spat and I recived a nod from him. glad that I had gotten through to him I released him and he immeadatly rushed over to his brother craddling the younger's face in his hands.

"shhh Mattie I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to get hurt, It won't happen again I promise. Lets bandage that cut yeah?" Mattie nodded and I sent in Nurses to help him. I was going to go back to my bunk and die now I hated myself so much. I tossed out the switchblade with his blood on it but I could do nothing about it's taste in my mouth.

Man that was so unawesome!

Sorry its so sort! but I have to study about 1945 Germany now and I have a test monday!

trasnslation

Wie kannst du mich geschlagen Junge.: How dare you hit me boy!


	10. Infection and infatuation

AN/ Do you guys know how much I love you? The reviews were AWESOME! I finished my Studying for the day Early so I could write for you guys! and I'm totally wearing my Prussia wig and contacts. We have a cosplay photo shoot at 4 for the CCS but I'm using my wig and contacts for one of my OC's who is AWESOME...But on with the story!

I didn't visit Matthew and Alfred for a week after what I did. I couldn't stand to look at the cut on Matthew's face, Just knowing it was me who had given it to him, it made me sick.

Ludwig seemed to be keeping a closer eye on Feli lately, but who could blame him after what happened to the poor little guy? Now a days he brought Feli into his office with him and gave him something to do while he was busy to keep the smaller italian quiet.

When I did decide to go back and see Matthew and Alfred I was greeted differantly than before. Alfred stayed quiet as did Matthew. They were both huddled on their bed but Matthew didn't look well and Alfred looked...scared. I walked over to them and looked at the blond laying in his brother's arms. His cheeks were red and his breathing was labored the cut on his face was red along the outside and if I had to guess it was infected. Alfred pushed Matthew's overgrown hair away from his face and the younger opened his eyes. They were glazed over adding to the look telling me he was truly sick.

A feeling of dread washed over me, I had done this to him. That cut it came from me, from my knife, my hand.

"Don't worry Mattie, You'll get better and then we can go home to dad and Papa and you won't be hurt ever again" Alfred was whispering to his brother, Matthew sighed contentedly and closed his eyes again. It seems he didn't even know I was here.

"I...I won't let him die!" I said and Alfred turned to me his eyes gazing at me with confusion. "I'll get a nurse and some Ice or snow or something his cut it needs to be treated now. " I was frantic as I ran out the door not even bothering to lock it. I rushed to the medical house and grabbed the doctor that is needed for the soldiers and some nurses. Then I called Ludwig and told him to bring Feli with him, he might make Mattie smile.

Ludwig met us at the Boy's bunk and gave me a look saying 'What the hell is going on?' I just pushed him in the door.

"Alfred lay Matthew on the bed please, I'll make sure he gets better." Alfred looked at me and hesitated before placing his brother on their bed.

The doctor looked at me with a skeptical look and asked:

"Why are we helping a prisioner? Why not just let him die?" Alfred and I had the same angered look but I was the one to lash out and grab the man's collar growling. How dare he say that Matthew wasn't just a prisioner I...I loved him. Did I love him? Yes I did thats why I wouldn't let him die.

"You _will_ help him and make him better or so help you god I will gas you with any others who defy me. Is that clear Doctor?" He nodded at me and gathered his supplys going over to Matthew and starting his work, with Alfred hovering over his shoulder.

Lidwig looked at me and holding Feliciano close.

"What was that all about?" he asked and I looked down clenching my fists tightly. Fuck I needed to punch something.

"I caused this. I cut him, I didn't want to but I had to prove a point. I should have checked on him. But I couldn't stand seeing the mark on his face knowing it was me who did it. I...I came here this morning and He was just laying there. Bruder I can't let him die!" Ludwig looked at me and Feli was crying.

"Its okay Gilbert, Mattie will get better Vee! I know he will." Feli cherped leaving the warmth of my brother's embrace to hug me. I looked at him surprised but pat his back softly before shooing him back to my brother who gave me a nod.

"He'll get better, if anything goes wrong tell me and I will have it corrected." Ludwig turned to Feliciano, "do you mind helping Gilbert with Matthew?" he asked and the small Italian smiled shaking his head before rushing into the house to stand by Alfred and chatting to him.

"Danke Bruder!" I said as he turned to leave.

"Du bist willkommen, nur kümmern Feli und stellen Sie sicher, Matthew wird besser." he replied and trudged through the snow back to his office where he had work to do. I walked back into the house and waited for the doctor to finish.

This was going to be a long night.

Okay so another chapter finished and Mattie is sick. Oh dear I just won't let him be happy will I? Gilbert has finally realized how he feels and now just has to find a way to express it. Please leave reviews

FLAMES will be used by the allied forces to make marsmellows with the musical talent of england and his campfire song!


	11. Now the Planing Could Begin

AN/ Hey there guys thanks for the EPIC reviews. so I got like the best news ever and as a graduation gift this year my mom is going to help me pay to go to ENGLAND, Land of PUBS and faries! so I have also asked on my facebook if anyone would like me to blog my adventures in merry ol' england. so If you want me to blog it for you just leave a review. =]

(Sorry if my grammer is worse than normal I've been awake for going on 56 hours Studying for my SATs thank you Tea and 'all time low')

on with teh story

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Matthew looked up at the celing of his 'house', he felt better than he had the day before but that was because the doctor had given him medication but he still didn't want to move and all he wanted to do was cacoon himself in the many blankets that Feliciano, Alfred, and Gilbert had brought him.

He noticed the change in Gilbert, when Gil looked at him, he looked as though he was waging a war inside himself. But not like the ones being fought out on the fields of Europe, no it was one that tore him up more than anything else. Everytime Matthew looked at him his heart ached, sure he was mad at Gilbert for doing this to him in the first place but, he had to do it.

And Matthew forgave him.

Gilbert would come in and Matthew would smile at him and the albino would look so confused. His mind would be racing asking him why the small blond would smile at_ him_ because he was the reason said blond was lying in his bed in pain.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked and Matthew blinked a bit confused. "Why do you look at me like you don't hate me? I know you do, it's my fault your in this situation" he growled his eyes looked like fire and Matthew slunk away into the corner of his bed still looking up at Gilbert with a content look in his eyes.

"you came back to make sure I was okay, you wern't going to let me die" he said his eyes tearing up as the memories of the other camps came back to him. Gilbert looked at him and his expression instantly softened. He sat on the side of the bed just looking at the small Canadian as tears continued down his face. "Your not like _they_ were. _they_ used to just leave me there until Al found me and...and it hurt so much..."He trailed off into his memories shutting his eyes tightly taking his hands and gripping his hair looking as if he was about to scream. Gilbert looked at him concern in his eyes as he moved over towards the now shaking blond,but the moment he touched him Matthew yelled trying to move into the corner more than he already was.

"Shhh Matthew calm down it's me, what did they do to you Matthew?" He asked. The blond opened his eyes but the violet irises were glazed over, he shook Matthew's shoulders making him look up "What. Did. They. Do?" he asked growling. Matthew flinched as more tears crawled down his face.

"I can't tell you they'll find me and it'll hurt worse than before, They can still find me, even though I'm so far away." he was whispering now gripping tightly to Gilbert's arm. Gilbert looked at him sighing. He would ask Alfred later.

"Matthew you need to sleep, If they come back yell for me okay I'll make sure they leave you alone." Matthew looked up at him and nodded curling tighter into the blankets before closing his eyes. Gilbert left to go talk to Alfred.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Walking up to Alfred I saw him taliking to Feliciano. The Italian looked up and smiled at me before running towards me and hugging me. I let a small smile onto my face but pushed him off lightly.

"I need to talk to Alfred, Can you go see your Bruder for a bit until I'm done?" Feliciano nodded and skipped off to see his brother. Afred looked at me and sighed. "What do you need?" he asked looking me in the eye. I bit my lip thinking how to word my question after finding no easy way to I just blurted it out.

"What happened to Matthew in the old camps?" Alfred looked down placing his hands in his pockets.

"I can't tell you that, Only Mattie can." He whispered. It had to be bad. I put my hands on Alfred's shoulders and he looked back at me.

"Dammit tell me, What. Happened. To. Matthew?" Each word was puncuated with a violent shake to Alfred's shoulders on my part. He glares up at me.

"You really wanna fucking know. Fine I'll tell you, those fucking Nazi bastards Raped him because he was so girly looking, Dammit he almost died!" he yelled and my hands fell to my sides. Fuck why didn't I see the signs it was so fucking obvious and after Feli showed the same signs, staying beside only me Ludwig Lovino and Lars. I wanted to just punch myself in the head.

There was only one thing on my mind now.

I wanted to get out of here. Me my brother Feliciano Lars Lovino Alfred and.

Matthew most of all.

Because I knew what was happening inside me now.

I was in love with Matthew and now I needed to get him out of this place. Needed to make him safe and needed to make him see that I, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Cared for him and him alone. because that small Canadian blond had stolen my heart with just one look.

I looked at Alfred and gave him a look that made him freeze but I could tell he understood. He slinked off back towards his cabin and I went towards mine. Now the planing could begin.


End file.
